1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guide structure of a tray, and, more particularly, to a guide structure of a tray, which comprises a guide part, a receiving box slided into the guide part, and guide members mounted on the receipt box, wherein each of the guide members has supporting pieces formed on one side of the guide member to compress the inner side surface of the guide part so as to minimize the clearance created between the guide part and the receiving box, thereby preventing the receiving box from rattling upon sliding within the guide part.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a vehicle has a tray equipped to a lower portion of an instrument panel in order to enhance driver and passenger convenience. The tray of the vehicle provides a receiving space for receiving small articles, such as glasses and the like, within the interior of the vehicle, and is equipped at a proper location to the instrument panel within the interior of the vehicle.
The tray of the vehicle typically comprises a housing having a receiving space of a predetermined size defined therein, a receiving box inserted into an open portion of the housing and sliding along the housing, and a locking means for the receipt box.
FIG. 1 is a schematic exploded perspective view illustrating a conventional tray, and FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view illustrating the conventional tray of FIG. 1.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a housing 11 is provided to an instrument panel of a vehicle at a proper location for receiving a tray, and has an opening formed at a front side thereof.
The conventional tray comprises a receipt box 12, which is slided into the opening of the housing 11, and a pair of guide rails 13 provided to the housing 11 such that the receiving box 12 can smoothly slide within the housing 11.
Each of the guide rails 13 is mounted on a side surface of the housing 11, so that the receiving box 12 can move along the guide rails 13 within the housing 11.
Each of the guide rails 13 has a rim 15 protruded on an inner surface thereof, and the receiving box 12 has a groove 16 formed at either outer side surface of the receiving box 12 so as to allow the rim to be inserted into the groove 16, so that the receiving box 12 can smoothly move along the guide rails 13 within the housing 11.
Here, the rim 15 can be formed on either outer side surface of the receiving box 12, and the groove 16 can be formed on the inner surface of each guide rail 13.
However, with the construction described above, in order to assure that the receipt box can move smoothly along the guide rails within the housing, a predetermined clearance must be created between the guide rails and the receiving box, more specifically, between the rims and the grooves, causing the problem of rattling and noise upon sliding of the receiving box along the guide rails within the housing.